A Whisper in the Night
by halfblood-queen0909
Summary: A dark, silent night. A stranger. A murder. Destruction...Set in 6th year. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Whispers in the Night

It was at least twenty degrees above cold. There was no sound in the night, not even an owl's soft hoot could be heard. Arachne stood in the dead center of the forest, waiting. What she was waiting for, even she did not know; yet she stood there patiently, almost like a statue. A slight breeze from the east passed through her hair, and at once, she started sprinting as fast as she could toward the town up ahead. She reached the end of the Thornbury Forest, an extremely dark and mysterious forest.

As told by legend, hundreds of years before, when the town was still new, there came a tall and captivating lady to the town of Creilar. She was dressed in a long, royal-blue cape, and while she stayed at Creilar, no one knew her name. She stayed in the small town for years and soon could call the town her home. Everyone in town knew her as Miss Mirakomi, although they knew this was not her true name. She remained a stranger to most of them; for they did not fell they could trust anyone who hid their true identity. Yet, even though she was treated as an outcast, Miss Mirakomi still found life in Creilar peaceful and enjoyable. That was, until the night in the third month of the year, when the round moon gave its light to all of Creilar. Miss Mirakomi was enjoying her quiet dinner by herself, as usual, when a knock was heard at her door. _I wonder who that could be. I never get guests._

Pulling her cloak on, she opened the door.

"Nice to see you again your majesty" whispered a dark figure in a black cloak. The cloak was so long; the person's feet could not be seen. It made it look like the stranger was floating instead of standing.

"You…you…"

"Nice place you've got here, mind if I come in?" Pushing her aside, the stranger glided into the house. "Nice try Rislei, but do you really think you could hide from me that easily?"

"I, master…please. Forgive me. I just couldn't do it. He was my father!"

"Rislei, you should know as well as anyone. I never forgive, nor do I forget! You and the people that housed you will pay for what you have done."

"Master, please! NO!"

A blinding red light came from Miss Mirakomi's cabin, followed by a loud explosion that set fire to the whole town. People were scrambling everywhere, trying to get themselves and their family away from danger. Only fifteen people survived that night, the rest died in the blazing fire.

Arachne, a very young elf at the age of thirty years, stood at the end of the Thornbury Forest gazing at the town in front of her. The new Creilar was rebuilt by descendents of the original townsfolk that used to live there, and everything was quite the same. Except for the hill on the south side of the town, where an old cabin stood. Its windows were covered in cobwebs, as were its doors. And there was no sign of any inhabitants at all. It seemed as though the cabin had been empty for more than five hundred years. The people living in Creilar nowadays, believed the house to be haunted, and did not go as near as two hundred feet from it. They seemed to believe that misfortune would fall upon anyone who dared went into the house.

Walking as quietly as she could, as not to wake the villagers, Arachne started her way up to the old cabin on the hill. The moon shone its light upon the house, giving it a mystifying and ghostly look. The door creaked as she slowly pushed it open. Pushing the cobwebs out of her face, Arachne went to the back of the house. She took out the blue and almost clear stone out of her cloak pocket and hid it in a black vase on a very dusty wooden table. Then, in a blink of an eye's time, she disappeared.

i was thinking of writing another chapter. please write a review, just for me to see if i shoul dsummit the next chap. thanks much!


	2. The Dream

The Dream

by the way, people who read the 1st chap, Arachne is pronounced uh-rack-knee. sorry about the complications!

* * *

She was back again. This time she was different though; she looked different this time. He couldn't tell what was different about her, but he could tell the fact that she was not here because she was bored or had nothing better to do. The slim light that shone through the slightly open window made her hair look almost transparent. In reality, her hair was silver. It matched well with her periwinkle-blue eyes that stood out well on moonless nights like these. She stood there, looking down on him. He had the particular feeling that she was looking over him; like she was trying to protect him. But why, he was in no danger; none that he could think of anyways. Out of all the times she had come, she had never spoken to him. All she did was stand there and try to communicate with some kind of weird sign language. Why was she here? Is there something he needs to know?

"I need your help" she said suddenly. He was so surprised and shocked at this that he almost forgot what she said next. "My name is…Arachne." Then she disappeared.

* * *

please please please! i know it's a little short, but review! 


	3. The Letter

The Letter

Carter woke abruptly covered in sweat. He had just had the weirdest dream. At least, it was weird the first few times; now it was just scary. But the dream was always the same. The same girl, or elf by her characteristics, and the same place. She had always stood at the end of his bed, silently, as if waiting for him to notice her. But she had never spoke, ever. _Wait, she spoke last night,_ he suddenly remembered. He scanned his memory, trying to remember what she had said. _I need you; my name is Arachne…who's Arachne? _

He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. Looking back at the bedside table, he realized it was only 5AM. His mom and dad wouldn't be up for another hour. He walked over to the window, looking down at the quiet street below him. H and his family had just moved to Privet Drive for about a week, and he was already bored with the environment. He had not bothered to go outside, but stayed inside; for he figured there would be no interesting people to meet anyway. Just then, he saw something flying towards him. Was it a plane? Because if it was, it was very small. As it got closer, he realized that it was not a plane, but an owl. He stepped aside, letting the owl pass by; partly out of fear and shock. The gray barn owl flew over to him. Carter backed away. It lifted one of it's leg, revealing a rather thick envelope. He cautiously took the envelope from the owl as it set flight into the night. Trembling with fear, he opened the letter. Inside, there was a couple pieces of parhment. It read:

_Dear Mr. Carter A. Evans,_

_We at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to our school. Normally, you would not be permitted to enter so late, for we usually send these letters out when you reach the age of eleven. But, in certain circumstances, our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, sees great potential in you, and wishes that you attend our school. We will send someone to explain to you more about the school as soon as time permits, and dearly hope you decide to attend. Hope to see you soon. You will of course, be arriving on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. I am sure the visitor will imform you about certain rules and regulations. Thank you for your time. Enclosed is a list of supplies that you will be needing. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Carter reread the letter over and over again. _School of Magic? Witchcraft? _This was surely a prank someone was trying to play on him, but who? He looked in the envelope for the list of needed items.

_All 5th year students will require…_a list of books followed. Then came a list of cauldrons, potion ingredients, pets, and, _a wand._ Carter looked about the room excitedly, at the clock on his bedside table. It was 6:03AM. Taking the letter with him, he walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. This ought to give them a nice surprise…


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

An Unexpected Visitor

"You what?" came a half surprised half angry voice from the kitchen. "What is this school anyway?"

"I dunno, I just got the letter this morning…it seems like a really cool school."

"Honey, you know stuff like this doesn't exist. Someone's just probably trying to play a trick on you."

"Mom, I don't have any friends here, who would play a trick on me?"

"I don't know dear, it just doesn't seem right."

"Well, they said that someone would come and talk to me about the school. I want to go guys, I could actually find friends there."

"If you tried hard enough, you could find friends here too."

"But all these people are _boring._"

"Carter! Don't say that. I find most of them fairly nice. Except perhaps the Dursleys who live in the gray house own the street…"

Mrs. Evans had gotten welcome gifts from all of the neighbors except the Dursleys. When she went over to their house to greet them, all they did was slam the door in her face, thinking she was trying to sell them something.

Carter sat down at the table, eating his breakfast (eggs and bacon). He was a tall boy of fifteen, and had dark hair. His eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue anyone could look into, these he got from his mom. In his old school, he was the boy that all girls wanted to go out with. He played with his food, pushing the eggs around all sides of the plate before eating it.

 ****

Harry slowly walked down the stairs. Opening the door, he saw Uncle Vernon reading the morning papers, as usual. Dudley was sitting at the table, eying the food Aunt Petunia was preparing eagerly. At the sight of Harry, Aunt Petunia left the stove and beckoned Harry to finish the breakfast. He waited for the pancakes to cook, and then loaded them onto four plates. Handing each plate to his three relatives, Harry sat down. He hurriedly ate his rather small proportion and then went back up to his room. As he opened the door and was about to collapse onto his bed, he realized there was someone in the room with him.

"Hello Harry" said a girl with dark brown hair just past her shoulders. She was sitting on his bed, as though waiting for him. "My, it takes you a long time to eat. I've been up here for a while now."

"Umm….who are you?" he questioned to the girl starring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never really introduced my self, have I? My name is Anna, Harry. I'm Dumbledore's great granddaughter."

_Dumbledore has a granddaughter? Since when?_ "Umm…I've never heard Professor Dumbledore mention that he had a granddaughter."

"That's because he doesn't like to talk about his family much. Not many people knew that he was one out of ten kids!"

"Right. What are you doing here?" Harry suddenly realized that this sounded very rude. "I was just a little surprised, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now, I was sent to ask you to do something for the school. I could, of course, do it my self; but Dumbledore said it would be better if you did it."

"What does he want me to do?"

"There's a new boy that has just moved here that is around our age. His name id Carter. Dumbledore wants him to join the school, because he definitely shows potential, but he feels he might need some help catching up with school work. That's were you and I come in. we're supposed to teach this guy all the spell work you've ever learned in school, and I'll be there to help you." she finished saying this with a broad smile on her face.

"So you're saying Dumbledore wants _me_ to help teach this guy spells?"

"Well, basically, yes."

 ****

The doorbell rang suddenly. Mr. Evans got up from the table with an annoyed expression on his face. "Who could that be? It's only 6:43AM!" He walked into the hallway and could be heard opening the door. He then came back into the kitchen, closely followed by two teens. One, a tall and thin boy, had black hair and green eyes. He also, as Carter noticed, had a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning on his forehead. The other, a girl who was also tall and thin, had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, looked at Carter and smiled. Carter returned the smile, and arose from his seat.

"Um, who are you guys?…"

"My name is Anna, and this is Harry" she pointed to the boy. "I'm not exactly sure if you received your letter yet, but we're here to teach you some things before school starts." She ended her sentence, still, with a smile.

"So the school is real" Carter replied in awe. "You guys aren't kidding me?"

"Of course not! Why would anyone kid about something like this?" the girl, Anna, questioned.

Harry, who had been silent through the whole conversation, looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Evans. "I know this can be a little bit surprising, but if we're supposed to teach him spells that we've learned in the last four years in two months, we should probably start working."

"Right…right, of course." Mr. Evans stuttered. "The list said Carter needed certain things…um, where are we supposed to buy him a _wand_?"

"Not to worry Mr. Evans," said Anna. "We can take Carter to Diagon Alley today if that fits you schedule. All you have to do is give him some money to buy his school supplies. I'm not sure of muggle money, but I think it will come out to be around $500."

"Right, um, right…" Mrs. Evans looked into her purse, pulling out a stack of bills. "I believe this will cover it." Carter took the money from his mother.

"Mom, this…$1000!"

"Well, the list said you could get a pet. Buy yourself something nice for your birthday sweetie."

"Your birthday's coming up?" When?" asked Anna excitedly.

"Um, it's July 31st."

"Really? That's my birthday also!" said Harry.

"What a coincidence, my dear." Mrs. Evans reminded Harry vaguely of Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Anna interrupted. She seemed excitedly. Harry had the feeling nothing could get this girl's mood down.

* * *

how was that? i'm sorry if these are getting a little lame, but please review! oh yeah, i'm sorry for updating so late, but the site wouldn't let me update until now...something about being a new member... 


End file.
